Hi Ai Eien
by Yume Musume
Summary: "Mi mundo cambió para siempre. Era algo irreversible. Nuestros labios se unieron por primera vez, y aunque siempre añoré ese momento, fue el más tétrico de mi vida." Fanfic escrito por mí a los 12 años. He tratado, en un momento de ocio, de editarlo. No esperen mucho.


Di_scl_ai_m_e_r : _ **_B_**_eyblade_ no me pertenece. **E**s propiedad y creación del maestro **T**akao **A**oki.

* * *

**FIC ORIGINAL**

..Han pasado menos de 5 días q te fuiste ... para mi han sido mas de mil años, el tiempo parece q va muy lento, un minuto parece un día , un día ...parece un mes... la vida sin ti no es vida.

Me arrepiento de no haberte dicho lo q en vdd sentía por ti, puesto q al oír tu hermosa voz diciendo las palabras que me hicieron feliz desde que las oí...

"_Takao...yo siempre te ame,...nunca me arrepentí__ de estar con ustedes, para mi fue lo mas hermoso que pudo haber pasado en toda mi vida, te ame y te amare, pero recuerda, aunque no este en cuerpo, siempre estaré contigo porque sin ti...yo no seria lo que soy, tu eras algo conocido como vida para mi... te quiero "._

Mi mundo cambio por siempre, de pronto sentimos un contacto sobre nuestros labios, al principio suave y cálido, q con el tiempo se volvió apasionado, yo te conteste después de eso, después de q mi ilusión de algún día estar contigo casi fuese apagada_..._

"_No te vayas, eres mi única razón de vida, ahora q haré, in ti ...mi vida no tendrá sentido...Hiromi , yo te amo"._

"_Me alegro de oír eso, ahora espero encuentres alguien mucho mejor que una tonta niña cursi como yo...ahora, puedo morir feliz, __mi vida ha llegado a su fin, y me alegro queue la persona q mas quise me haya dicho esto en un ultimo respiro de vida, que las ultimas palabras que oí fueran las que siempre quise oír" _dijiste antes de cerrar tus hermosos ojos color Carmín.

Un beso cálido nos unió...por ultima vez .Cerraste esos hermosos ojos y sin mas, te fuiste de mi lado. Una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla legando a su fin en tu rostro.

En ese momento toda razón de vivir estaba apagada, ya no existía, lo q mas quería en el mundo se fue para siempre. Días en tu ausencia son como una noche sin estrellas. Nunca tuve oportunidad de decirte que tus ojos eran los rubíes que me guiaban, sin tu hermosa mirada, no siento que haya alba en mi mañana.

Hiromi... tu sacrificaste tu vida por mi*, es hora de que sacrifique algo para poder pagarte lo que hiciste, te prometo q siempre estaremos juntos, y nada nos separara esta vez...nada nos separara

DESPUES DE ESO, TAKAO TOMO UN CUCHILLO Y CORTO SUS VENAS, LA CLARA PIEL DE ESTE CHICO SE VEIA AHORA DE UN COLOR ROJO...PERO ESO ERA ALGO QUE EN VERDAD NO IMPORTABA PORQUE POR FIN ESTARIA CON LA PERSONA QUE HABIA SIDO ALGO PARA EL...

(*= bueno eso quiere decir q Hiromi muere por salvar a Takao de )

* * *

**FIC REMASTERIZADO (?)**

Aún no ha pasado una semana desde que te fuiste; para mí, ha sido una eternidad. El tiempo cada vez avanza más lento: un minuto parece un día; un día, un mes. No me atrevo a decir que esto es vida. Cada día me carcome la culpa de no haber sido sincero con mis sentimientos y haberte dicho lo que en mí nacía. Aún recuerdo haberte escuchado diciendo esas palabras que me hicieron el hombre más dichoso desde que las oí.

"_Takao, yo siempre te he amado. Nunca me he arrepentido ni un segundo de haber viajado a su lado. Tengo que admitir que para mí fue lo más hermoso que pudo haberme pasado. También debo confesar que te amé y te amaré, y aunque ya es tarde para decirlo, recuerda que siempre estaré para ti, porque sin ti, yo no sería lo que soy. Tú eras mi vida para mí."_

Mi mundo cambió para siempre. Era algo irreversible. Nuestros labios se unieron por primera vez, y aunque siempre añoré ese momento, fue el más tétrico de mi vida. Al inicio fue cálido, me reconfortó y me hizo sentir aquella paz que, en el fondo y aunque no admitiera, sentía al tenerte a mi lado, pero el tiempo me hizo volver a la realidad y darme cuenta de que mi gran anhelo de estar a tu lado jamás se cumpliría, que mi ilusión cada vez se apagaba más y más.

"_¡Hiromi! No te vayas, no me dejes solo, aún no he terminado de amarte. Te amaré siempre, Hiromi, pero por favor, déjame quererte un poco más."_

"_Me siento feliz de escucharte decir eso. Sé que, pase lo que pase, estarás bien. Puedo seguir mi camino tranquila, pues escuchar a la persona que más amas, que más significa en tu vida, decir tu nombre junto a un 'te quiero' es lo que necesitas para llegar al final de este viaje. Te amo." _

Un último y dulce contacto nos unió por un par de segundos. Fue entonces, cuando dejé de sentir respuesta de tu parte, que me percaté que tus ojos no se abrirían más. ¡Ah, esos ojos carmines! Es como si nuestro beso se hubiera llevado tu último aliento. Simplemente te fuiste de mi lado aquel día. No pude evitar dejar que las lágrimas fluyeran a través de este frío rostro. ¡Ja! No ha podido retomar su alegría desde tu partida.

Toda razón de vida se había esfumado. YA no existía una luz en mi camino para guiarme, ni una esperanza para seguir. Todo era gris, sin sentido, sin matices. Días en tu ausencia, noches sin estrellas. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirte cuán importante eras para mí, cuán hermosos y especiales eran tus ojos y tu sonrisa para mí. Ahora ya no hay alba en mi mañana, no hay horas o minutos, simplemente es el tiempo corriendo con desesperación por torturarme.

Hiromi, tú te sacrificaste por mí, lo diste todo hasta el último momento, cuando te robé el último latido, por eso, ahora, aquí, voy a devolverte el favor. Lo daré todo para estar a tu lado y que nada nos pueda separar nunca.

**Te amo**.

* * *

**¿Qué sé yo? XD Era puberta en el 1° y en el 2° estaba medio dormida. Hagan críticas constructivas.**


End file.
